wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cynosure
General If you met Cynosure, you probably wouldn't be able to tell if she was insane or not. She has moments where she seems unstable, and others of perfect clarity. Appearance Pale scales cover a tiny dragon. Cynosure is very small, with pale yellow scales for her main body, with almost white scales decorating her underbelly. Her wing membrane is the same shade of white, but with black markings in something that resembles fireworks covering them. Her fire is also very pale. Almost white, its also very bright. She doesn't really use it though, even if she has to. She may love fire, but Cynosure hates her own fire. It even boarders on a phobia. Cynosure's eyes are an electric green, with hints of gold and other shades of yellow. But meeting her gaze is like looking at a snake. Once caught, its difficult to look away. Since she almost never blinks, that only adds to the creepiness factor. Personality She is not known for being the most sane of dragons, but is by no means completely unstable. Once she sees you as someone she can trust, Cynosure will call you "one of my family!" and would do anything for you. Cynosure is very easily excitable, and is almost always happy. But if you get on her bad side, she will almost certainly make sure you can never hurt her, or anyone else again. Is she crazy? Yes. But not in a 'kill you' way, but to maintain the attitude she has, wouldn't anyone be crazy? However, she does have an obsession with firelight, saying how pretty it is, and how she thinks it looks like something alive. History When she was 8, Cynosure fell into a cave. But as she fell, a cave in caused the entrance to collapse. And she was stuck down there for years. No one is quite sure how she survived, she was asked about it for a small amount of time before they gave up. She just did not cooperate. When she finally made it back to the surface, Cynosure found her family dead. If anyone asks her about it, all she will say is "I fell, I found something, and then I made it back to the surface. Thats all. Stop asking. Shut up." Relationships She is very social. However, almost everyone thinks Cynosure is terrifying. She doesn't understand why, and thinks of many people as her family. Ferisch: They are quite good friends, and Cynosure would even call her 'one of my family!'They really seem to get along well with each other. And Ferisch is the only dragon that has never looked at her in some terrible way, like she wasn't there, and they were free to talk about her because of that. Ferisch even seemed to understand about other people and how they whisper. Quotes * "Why thank you! I must say, that is a very nice complement, but sadly I must go! I have to see my family!" * "What did you say to me?" * "Haha, very funny. But I am the one with the knife." * "Can you please SHUT UP? Thank you *giggles*" * Oh, are you serious? Did you really think it would ever happen? Go away." Trivia * Cynosure means a person or thing that is the center of attention or admiration. * I have a friend who sometimes acts like this, so inspiration...? Category:Females Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons